


Tender

by valkyriors



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: (kind of), Blood, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriors/pseuds/valkyriors
Summary: from the prompt: kissing someone’s injuries
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> always feeling like soft mando. needs kisses mando. needs love mando

As soon as the carbon chamber freezes the quarry, Din lets out a loud, resonating sigh. Your warmest smile is offered in return.

"Fun day?" You tilt your head to the side, acutely. Always hoping to draw some small conversation from the man made of beskar.

"Had a good defence," He says with another groan as he starts searching for something in the mess of the storage area. "and attack."

So the first aid kit, you assume. You give the small green child in your arms a quick kiss before placing him down nearby, moving over to the place you know the kit is.

(Where it always is, not that Din bothers to remember.)

"They're never better than you, Mando." You say with a grin, opening up the small case. He doesn't reply to your quip.

He pauses when he sees you holding up the medical supplies. "I'll do it myself. You, fly the ship."

And his tone is the same as ever, bordering on stubborn and warning, his body language off-putting. You could tease him for his antics, but he'd never have it.

"Don't be silly." You chastise, signalling lightly for him to come for you. "Where are you hurt?"

He doesn't move.

"I'm a terrible pilot, you're terrible at taking care of yourself. Let's swap tasks." You very rarely push him, if ever, except for when it comes to his own care. Your tone, he thinks, sounds just like when you reprimand the child.

So he doesn't say anything as he walks up to you, his own begrudging acquiescence.

He silently lifts his arm up, baring a cut covering a good length of his forearm. Frankly, it looks painful as anything.

"Maker." You grimace, gently moving to lift the torn cloth of his clothing away from the injury. "You must take some hits to seem so unaffected by this."

He still says nothing as you start prepping a small gauze pad to clean it. You hold his arm up in front of you with a soft hand, and brush the pad across the cut slowly, making sure you don't irritate it too much.

Blood soaks the gauze quickly, so you throw it down and prep another quickly, returning to your same careful motions. Din can't look away from you for a second as he watches you nurse his injury.

"You don't have to be so... gentle." He says quietly after watching you for a moment, watching the way you concentrate on the wound to clean it perfectly. His face blushes pink, heart threatening to race at how gentle you really were being.

He's... not used to it.

"Of course I do." You answer simply, eyes flicking up to his helmet just for a second and smiling. "If you don't heal properly, you can't fight properly."

He offers a shallow nod, still watching closely as you reach for cream and a bandage.

"I don't need-"

He doesn't get far. "It'll be gone in a week if you let me bandage it. I promise."

He still doesn't react as you brush the cream across (he doesn't even know what the cream is actually for, and it's his med kit), and start to wrap a bandage around his arm, underneath his ripped shirt.

His stubbornness melts away as he lets you do it, your kindness practically too much for the hardened hunter. He has to actively not think about your fingers dragging across his skin to stop his breathing from quickening- it's almost embarrassing.

"Thank you." He states simply once you finish, still utterly transfixed in his place where you hold his arm up.

Then, he stares wide-eyed as you bring your lips to his bandage and kiss it- so, painfully gentle. He has to scrunch his eyes closed after it happens, no idea what he's to do.

When his eyes open again, you're looking at him in a way that makes him want to fall to his knees on the spot.

"On my planet, it's tradition to kiss a wound to help it heal." You say softly, still holding his arm like you yourself don't want to let go.

"Hmpf... Yeah?" It's all he can say, really, fighting a need to move his hand under your chin and ask you to kiss him everywhere.  
"Yep." You say with a peppy grin, pecking his bandage once more and standing to clear away the medical supplies.

(You turn around, actually, to hide a blush threatening to light up your cheeks like a Tatooine sunset. If only for how he barely moves under your touch. You can't even be sure he looks at you, but his stare feels like it burns.)

"I'll..." He's still paused, his whole body unfamiliarly warm and his heart humming from your actions. Maker, how are you so- "I'll take off."

He turns to go to the cockpit as quickly as he can.


End file.
